Marya
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: Et si le destin mettait tout en place pour ne pas qu'ils se séparent ? Qu'estce que ça pourrait bien donner ? Résumé ultra nul pour pas changer SxS fini
1. Prologue

Auteur : Sephy 

Base : FF8

Genre : shonen aï / Romance / OOC et bien d'autre encore

Couple : hey, c'est le prologue, soyez un peu plus patient !!

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Square & Co (pour pas changer)

Notes de l'auteur :

Ne chercher pas le pourquoi ni le comment du titre pour le moment, ça viendra plus tard…

Marya Prologue 

Que feriez-vous si on vous prouvait noir sur blanc que vous étiez la seule personne sur cette fichue planète à pouvoir sauver la vie d'un type dont vous en auriez rien à cirer si ce n'était pas votre meilleur ami ?

Vous auriez tout simplement l'air d'un con, regardant la personne qui vous a balancé ça en vous demandant si ce dernier n'avait pas fait une overdose de vodka ou Hyne seul sait quel autre alcool !!

Eh ben c'est exactement de quoi j'ai l'air en ce moment D'un ahuri fixant son vieux tout en me demandant s'il était sérieux ou pas.

Bien sûr, au fond de moi, je sais qu'il me dit la vérité. Sinon il ne se serait pas prit la peine de se déplacer à trois heures du mat d'Esthar pour venir me rabâcher les oreilles !! Mais quand même, ça m'a foutu un de ses chocs !!!

Vous vous demandez ce que je vais faire ?

Comme si j'avais vraiment le choix !! Je vais le sauver, bien évidemment !!!

Comme si j'allais laisser cet idiot mourir aussi bêtement, non mais franchement, pour qui me prenez-vous ?!!!


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Sephy 

Base : FF8

Genre : shonen aï / Romance / OOC et bien d'autre encore

Couple(s) : Fujin + Seifer, Seifer + Squall 

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Square & Co (pour pas changer)

Notes de l'auteur :

Ne chercher pas le pourquoi ni le comment du titre pour le moment, ça viendra plus tard…

Marya Chapitre 1 

Le seed fixa son père d'un air complètement niais que ne renierait certainement pas une certaine sorcière vêtue de bleu…

Squall : tu peux me le refaire ?

Le président soupira. Certes il savait que son fils aurait dû mal à accepter la nouvelle mais il n'avait imaginé une telle réaction.

Laguna : Squall…

Squall : attends, il y a même pas deux jours, Fujin m'annonçait que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, qu'il avait même trouvé un petit job et un appartement en ville et maintenant tu veux me faire croire qu'il est en prison ? C'est quoi que cette plaisanterie ?!!

Laguna : j'ai fait mon possible pour essayer de le sortir de là seulement le lieu où il est incarcéré appartient aux territoires de Trablia et…

Et c'était bien l'un des seuls coins du globe où il n'avait strictement aucune influence…

Squall, en soupirant : je dois être maudit !!! Je ne vois que ça !!

Laguna : tu exagères !!

Squall : alors comment expliques-tu le fait que j'aie passé ces douze derniers mois à le faire innocenter ou le récupérer un peu partout dans le monde ?

(silence)

Squall : nan mais ils ne savent pas lui fichtre un peu la paix ?!!! 

L'estharien ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui adresser un regard quelque peu amusé.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Seifer, son fils changeait radicalement de comportement, se montrant tour à tour protecteur et possessif ou radical et expéditif…

Autant dire que la vie du blond ne le laissait pas du tout indifférent sans quoi, il ne passerait pas son temps à le veiller comme une mère-poule !!

Squall : ce mec me rendra fou…

Laguna : tu n'as qu'à un peu mieux le surveiller !!

Squall, 2 de tension : tu veux peut-être que je le barricade dans ma chambre ?

Laguna : hum… je ne pensais pas aussi loin mais pourquoi pas…

Squall : papa…

Laguna : tu devrais sérieusement songer à lui dire la vérité sur tes sentiments, tu sais

Squall, en haussant les épaules : pour quoi faire ? De toute façon il est avec Fu !!

Le président ne releva pas la remarque et sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la lui tendit.

Laguna : je suppose que tu vas le chercher ?

Squall : parce que tu connais quelqu'un d'autre assez fou pour le faire à ma place ?

Laguna, amus : à vrai dire, non

Squall : c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, j'dois être un cas désespér !!! J'aurais dû être marchand de fleurs, tiens. Au moins j'aurais été tranquille…. Par Hyne !!! Mais c'est pas une prison, ça !!! C'est une forteresse !!!

Laguna : pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis donné la peine de t'apporter les plans ?

Squall : je vais le tuer… je le sors de là et ensuite je le tue… et après, fini les ennuis !!! Je te jure que c'est ce que je vais faire… enfin ça c'est si j'arrive à le retrouver dans ce fichu truc !!

S'en suivit une panoplie de jurons qui en aurait fait rougir de honte plus d'un, mais certainement pas l'estharien qui s'était habitué à ce genre de réaction de la part de son rejeton.

Squall : j'ai jusque quand ?

Laguna : mercredi

Nouveaux jurons entre lesquels le seed jura qu'il séquestrerait le blond dans une cabane perdue au fin fond d'une forêt interdite !!

Il n'aimait, mais alors n'aimait pas du tout cette histoire !!

La prison, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était équipée de tout ce qu'on faisait de mieux en matière de technologie : caméra de surveillance infrarouge, détecteur de chaleur corporelle, détecteur de mouvement, système d'isolement de compartiments, reconnaissance vocale avec pistage ainsi que collier explosif autour du cou des prisonniers !!

Ça n'allait vraiment pas être une partie de plaisir !!

Laguna : j'aurais aimé t'aider plus mais…

Squall, avec un micro sourire : Tu en as déjà beaucoup fait, merci.

Le brun n'était pas sans ignorer que son père avait fait cela de sa propre initiative personnel, Esthar se voulant un territoire neutre, et, de ce fait, risquait gros s'il l'on venait à apprendre ses interventions en faveur de l'ancien chevalier de la sorcière !!

Déjà que le proviseur de la BGU en voulait à sa peau… L'occasion n'en serait que trop belle !!

Laguna : … je vais rentrer avant que Kyros ne s'aperçoive de mon absence. Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit…

Squall : …comme une laisse pour lui mettre autour du cou ?

Laguna : hum… Seifer en toutou domestique ?

Squall : pff

Sourire aux lèvres, le président se leva et embrassa sa progéniture avant de se diriger vers la sortie

Laguna : je suis sûr qu'un jour vous finirez ensemble…

Squall : c'est ça, et la marmotte, elle emballe le chocolat dans le papier alu… tu devrais arrêter d'étudier tes dossiers, ça à un effet néfaste sur ton cerveau…

Laguna : c'est fou comme, par amour, on peut être de mauvaise foi !!

Pour toute réponse, le seed lui envoya un oreiller qu'il n'eut aucun mal à éviter avant de se replonger dans l'étude des plans de la prison…

***

Squall jeta un œil à son réveil. Cinq heures trente. Ça ne valait plus la peine qu'il aille se coucher à présent.

D'un geste lasse, il laissa tomber l'ensemble des feuilles sur son lit et se mit à fixer le plafond en soupirant.

Après le départ de son père, il s'était fait le devoir d'apprendre tout les documents par cœur, histoire de pouvoir les détruire le plus rapidement possible !!

A présent, il connaissait le moindre recoin de la forteresse. Ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'y pénétrer…

Nul doute qu'il fallait complètement être cinglé pour tenter pareille expédition mais bon, il commençait à en avoir l'habitude à présent…

Dès son plus jeune âge, le blond avait pris la manie de l'emmener avec lui dans toutes sortes d'aventures dont il se demandait encore comment ils en étaient ressortit avec si peu de blessures. Aussi était-il complètement rôdé à tous les sortes de pièges ou monstres pouvant lui barrer le chemin !!!

Mais bon… cette fois-ci, il serait seul à se jeter dans la gueule du loup…

Nouveau soupir…

Il ne lui restait que deux jours afin de trouver une solution pour le faire sortir de là.

Deux jours…

C'était si court et si long à la fois…

Décidé à se changer les idées, le seed empoigna sa gunblade et se dirigea vers la serre.

Rien de tel qu'un petit massacre pour se remettre d'aplomb après une nuit blanche !!!

  



	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Sephy 

Base : FF8

Genre : OOC / Shonen Ai

Couple(s) : aucun

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Square & Co (pour pas changer)

Notes de l'auteur :

Ne chercher pas le pourquoi ni le comment du titre pour le moment, ça viendra plus tard…

_Blabla_ : pensées des personnages

Marya Chapitre 2 

Six heures quart…

Le seed venait tout juste d'achever, enfin si l'on pouvait le dire ainsi au vu de ce qu'il restait de l'animal, son vingtième T-Rex de la matinée.

Légèrement essoufflé, il se laissa tomber sur le sol couvert de sang, dos contre un arbre tropical [[1]] lorsqu'il perçut un sifflement admiratif provenant de sa gauche.

Zell : eh bé, c'est toi le responsable de ce carnage ?

Par carnage, le zébulon entendait les « restes » ou plutôt la bouillie de T-Rex qui les entouraient, donnant à l'endroit un aspect quelque peu surréaliste.

Squall, en soupirant : ah… c'est toi…

Zell, en haussant les épaules : tu connais quelqu'un d'autre assez fou, mis à part toi, bien sûr, pour venir dans la serre de si bonne heure ?

Le brun prit néanmoins la peine de vérifier l'heure avant de lui répondre.

Squall : non…

La pile électrique ou monsieur bretzel, comme on le surnommait dans l'école, était l'une des rares personnes que le chef des seeds appréciait un tant soit peu. quoique c'était un bien gros mot puisque cela se limitait à avoir une conversation avec lui qui durait plus de dix minutes....

Peut-être parce qu'il était le seul à voir au-delà des apparences et à être un tant soit peu moins manipulable que les autres…

Squall : _…mais pas assez pour voir au-delà du masque…_

Machinalement, il s'empara de la main que lui tendit son vis-à-vis pour l'aider à se relever avant de rengainer sa gunblade.

Zell : ça fait longtemps que t'es ici ?

Squall, en secouant la tête : moins d'une heure…

Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait probablement pas dormi de la nuit…

Mentalement, le blond se demanda ce que son camarade pouvait bien faire de ces nuits.

Oh, bien sûr, il y avait des rumeurs qui courrait dans la BGU comme quoi il aurait jeté son dévolu sur une danseuse de Balamb et qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle. 

Mais il n'y prêtait pas foi et ce, pour deux raisons majeures. La première était que rien n'était officiel et que, personne ne connaissait le nom de l' heureuse « élue ». Et ensuite, parce que le seed ne faisait pas parti de ce genre de personne à cacher ses relations.

Il pouvait le dire rien qu'en le regardant se battre ou évoluer dans la BGU. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir honte de ce qu'il avait lui-même choisit.

Squall : … j'ferais mieux d'aller me changer avant que les folles de servir me tombent dessus.

Zell : hum

(silence)

Zell : dans ce cas, on se revoit à la cafète pour le p'tit dej ?

Squall : … aah…

Sur un signe de la main, le jeune homme prit la direction des dortoirs nan sans se promettre d'être plus vigilant à l'avenir.

Car il était certes fatigué par sa nuit blanche, mais pas assez pour ne pas avoir remarqué le regard scruteur de son cadet.

Squall : _… va falloir que je me méfie un peu plus de lui…_

Fort de cette bonne résolution, il continua sa router vers sa chambre, ignorant délibérément les regards interrogateurs que lui lançaient les professeurs sur son chemin quant à ses habilles couverts de sang…

****

Le seed laissa tomber ses feuilles sur son bureau dans un énième soupir. Il venait de passer en revu toutes les solutions possibles afin de faire sortir son ami d'enfance du pénitencier dans lequel il était retenu, mais toutes s'étaient avérées non concluantes.

Squall : _… il doit bien avoir une façon d'entrée dans ce fichu truc sans éveiller l'attention !!!_

Car là était tout le problème. Il ne devait absolument pas se faire repérer lorsqu'il irait le récupérer.

Squall : mais pourquoi il faut que ça tombe sur moi ?!!!

??? : quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le brun releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec le tireur d'élite qui le dévisageait d'un air sceptique.

Irvine : désolé, j'ai toqué mais personne n'a répondu

(silence)

Irvine : un problème

Squall : … nan, ce n'est rien c'est juste que…

D'un geste machinal, il désigna la pile de dossiers qui traînait sur un coin de son bureau

Irvine : ah…. Je comprends

Le seed se retint de justesse de ne pas lui adresser un sourire ironique en pensant qu'il lui était facile de leur faire croire ce qu'il voulait.

Cette fichue pile, il ne l'avait même pas effleurer de la journée !!

Squall : tu voulais quelque chose ?

Le ton était désinvolte mais suffisamment intéressé pour mettre le nouveau venu en confiance

Irvine : hum… j'aurais besoin d'une autorisation de ta part

Squall : autorisation ?

Il fronça les sourcils ne voyant absolument pas de quel sujet voulait parler le dragueur de service.

Voyant que son « chef » attendait de plus amples informations, ce dernier s'exécuta.

Irvine, en se grattant la tête : en faite, d'habitude c'est Cid qui me donne ce genre d'autorisation mais comme il est absent cette semaine…

Squall : et ?

Pour toute réponse, son vis-à-vis lui tendit un formulaire auquel il ne comprit strictement rien.

Squall, en soupirant : c'est pour quoi et j'en fais quoi ?

Irvine, gên : ah oui !!

Squall : …

Irvine : c'est un formulaire m'autorisation à interroger un prisonnier

Squall : ah….

Regardant la feuille d'un peu plus prêt, il remarqua que celle-ci venait de…

Squall : _??? Trablia ?_

Rapidement, il parcoura ce qu'il y était noté à la recherche d'une chose précise qu'il trouva d'ailleurs assez vite.

Se méprenant sur son trouble [[2]], le cow-boy se pencha au-dessus du bureau et lui indiqua un endroit.

Irvine : euh… c'est ici pour la signature

Squall : ah… merci

Irvine : si tu pouvais remplir le verso aussi…

Squall : ??? Verso ?

Le seed retourna la feuille et manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant ce que son vis-à-vis voulait lui faire remplir : une mise en isolement.

Irvine : d'habitude, Cid me signe une autorisation d'interrogatoire libre mais là, j'crois pas que ce soit nécessaire…

Squall, ironique : …vive l'insouciance….

Visiblement, le tireur ne se rendait pas compte de la portée des paroles qu'il venait tout juste de prononcer et des efforts que faisait son compagnon pour ne pas le trucider sur place.

Enfin, ça se fut jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque un paragraphe dans la foule de formulation bizarre que comportait la demande d'autorisation.

Squall, nochalement : tiens, c'est nouveau, les condamnés peuvent recevoir de la visite ?

Irvine : oui, mais seulement de la famille proche….. Ça fait parti du nouveau règlement. Mais bon, c'est certainement pas ce prisonnier là qui recevra une quelconque visite

Squall : hum…

Là-dessus, le brun enchaîna sur une conversation d'ordre plus général, histoire de lui faire oublier leur discussion.

Ce n'est qu'une fois le Playboy partit qu'il se permit d'afficher un sourire on ne peut ravi.

Il venait de trouver la solution à son problème…

  


* * *

[1] Oui, y a des arbres dans la serre !!!

[2] Woé, sont tous des idiots dans cette fic


	4. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Sephy

Base : FF8

Genre : OOC / Shonen Ai

Couple(s) : toujours aucun… (aies-je l'air crédible ?)

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Square & Co (pour pas changer)

Notes de l'auteur :

Ne chercher pas le pourquoi ni le comment du titre pour le moment, ça viendra plus tard…

_Blabla_ : pensées des personnages

Réponse aux reviews :

Deathslave : m'ci pour tes reviews !! (euh… et désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plutôt ' j'ai un peu beaucoup de mal à être régulière)

Pour répondre à ta question bah…. Euh… voici le prochain chapitre ' (je sais ça n'explique pas tout mais faut bien du suspence, ne ?)

Daisuki : m'chi beaucoup happy et voici la suiteuuhhh !!!

Marya Chapitre 3 

Il était un peu moins de midi lorsque le téléphone du bureau présidentiel se mit à brusquement retentir, rompant le silence qui s'y était installé.

Au bout d'un court moment, un homme décrocha le combiné non sans une certaine nonchalance feinte.

Cet appel tombait à pique pour lui éviter un repas plus qu'ennuyeux avec ses deux secrétaires qu'était Kyros et Ward.

Laguna : Laguna Loire, j'écoute

??? : 'jour, 'pa !! T'ennuyerais-tu assez pour déjeuner avec ton très cher fils ?

A cette remarque, un sourire effleura les lèvres du président. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour quitter ce fichu bureau, quitte à dîner avec le diable en personne !!

Laguna : tu es o ?

Squall : hum… disons juste devant ce qui te sert de secrétaire et qui refuse de me laisser passer parce qu'elle ne me croit pas assez digne d'être ta progéniture.

La dite nommé émit un gloussement outré par les propos du seed, auquel ce dernier répondit par un regard on ne peut plus assassin.

Laguna : attends-moi, j'arrive dans une minute.

Coupant là l'appel, le brun adressa un dernier regard meurtrier à la jeune femme avant d'aller prendre appuie contre le mur opposé.

Loin d'être dupe, il savait qu'outre les problèmes avec la BGU, son père en avait aussi au sein du palais.

Les intrigues et les tentatives de meurtres contre sa personne étaient nombreuses. Sans compter la pression du parlement et des conseillers pour que le président se remarie au plus vite !!

La raison ?

Elle était à la fois simple et compliquée. Des conseillers siégeant actuellement au palais, aucun ne voulait le voir prendre la succession paternelle s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose.

Comme si ça l'enchantait de devenir président…

Squall : _… tous des incapables…_

Il détestait la politique et les politiciens. Outre le fait qu'ils soient tous des lèches-botte, ils étaient les êtres plus manipulable au monde. Sinon pourquoi avaient-ils tous condamnés Seifer sans la moindre hésitation alors qu'il n'existait aucune preuve tangible ?

Certes, le blond avait commis des erreurs. Mais qui n'en commettait pas ? Il aurait bien aimé qu'on le lui dise !!!

Enfin, tout cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance pour le moment. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était…

Laguna : désolé, je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?

Le brun secoua négativement la tête avant d'inviter son père à le précéder.

Il avait besoin une dernière fois de son aide afin de placer convenablement toutes les cartes qu'il avait en sa disposition…

Le président fixa son fils comme s'il venait de rencontrer Hyne en personne avant que l'air déterminé qu'affichait celui-ci ne le convint définitivement qu'il avait bien entendu

Laguna : tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Squall, en soupirant : m'as-tu déjà vu une seule fois plaisanter lorsqu'il s'agissait de Seif ?

Non… jamais…

Et c'était bien ce qui lui faisait le plus peur d'ailleurs.

De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi obstiné, d'aussi têtu que son propre fils. Mais de là 

Laguna : mais bon sang tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?!!!

Squall : …

Laguna : et si tu te faisais prendre ou qu'il ne jouait pas le jeu ?

Squall : … dans ce cas, il est fort probable que je meurs en sa compagnie…

Laguna : Squall !!!

Le seed haussa significativement les épaules avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres d'un mouvement gracieux.

Squall : où est le problème ?

Laguna : le problème est que…

Silence…

Les deux regards se jugèrent un instant. Dans l'un, on pouvait y lire toute l'inquiétude qu'un parent peut porter à sa progéniture. Dans l'autre, une détermination sans nom, la volonté de braver tous les obstacles pour arriver au but que l'on s'était fixé.

Squall : … si je n'arrive pas à le sauver de mes propres mains, je ne serais plus digne de mes sentiments pour lui

Réflexion…

Il avait tellement envie de lui empêcher de faire un tel geste, de commettre une telle folie mais d'un autre côt

Laguna : … il ne va pas être content….

Murmure…

Mais d'un autre côté, pouvait-il vraiment l'empêcher d'essayer de sauver celui qu'il aimait ?

La vie n'avait pas vraiment été tendre avec eux, surtout avec le blond. Alors pourquoi le retiendrait-il à présent ?

Squall : je sais mais…

(silence)

Squall : je veux essayer quand même…

Un sourire…

Ni heureux, ni triste…

Juste emplie de douleur car c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire : essayer…

Essayer de le sauver encore et encore jusqu'à ce que…

Laguna : très bien, puisque c'est ta décision, je la respecterais…

Squall : merci…

Laguna : ne me remercie pas trop vite, tu ne sais pas à quel point je vais faire de ta vie un véritable calvaire à présent !!

Une lueur…

Ni froide, ni chaud…

Une simple lueur qui brillait à présent dans le fond des prunelles océan…

Une lueur nommée espoir…


	5. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Sephy

Base : FF8

Genre : OOC / Shonen Ai

Couple(s) : ça se précise….

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Square & Co (pour pas changer)

Notes de l'auteur :

Ne chercher pas le pourquoi ni le comment du titre pour le moment, ça viendra plus tard…

_Blabla_ : pensées des personnages

Marya Chapitre 4 

Bien que d'un apparent calme, le cœur du seed faillit le lâcher définitivement lorsqu'il vit la silhouette que lui renvoya le miroir se trouvant en face de lui.

Squall : …

Laguna : alors ?

Portant ses mains à sa tête, le brun se retint de justesse de partir en courant.

Squall : … horrible…

Laguna : je savais que ça te plairait.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme lui adressa un regard assassin mêlé à une certaine gêne d'être ainsi vêtu.

De son côté, le président était on ne peut plus ravi par la transformation de son fils.

Avec un tel déguisement, peu de personne le reconnaîtrait, peut-être même le principal intéress !!!

Squall : on peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?

Laguna : oh, rien… je pensais juste à la tête que fera Seif en te voyant comme ça !!

Squall : papa…

Laguna : je sais, je sais…

(silence)

Laguna : bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il te faut encore quelques accessoires

Squall : hein ?!!!!!

Laguna, avec un clin d'œil complice : tu ne pensais quand même pas que ton calvaire était termin !!

Soupirant de résignation, le seed suivit son père dans le rayon lingerie avant de se rendre dans celui des bijoux et des chaussures…

Pendant tout ce temps, la seule pensée cohérente qui lui traversa l'esprit fut : si ce n'était pas pour lui, il ne l'aurait jamais fait…

Trois heures supplémentaires…

C'est le temps exact qu'ils leur avaient fallu pour réunir tous les accessoires manquant à sa petite mise en scène !!

Quoique « petite » n'était pas en soit le terme juste vu les moyens employés : Falsification de documents, achat d'une maison de campagne, de garde-robe complète sans compter les heures passées chez la manucure et chez le coiffeur !!

Cependant le résultat était vraiment…

Laguna, émerveill : wahhhhh !!! Tu es vraiment magnifique comme ça

Disant cela, le président dévisageait la personne se trouvant devant lui qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle qui avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

Le pantalon noir moulant et l'éternel tee-shirt blanc avaient cédé leur place à une longue jupe écrue et un chemisier brun-orange lui tombant au niveau des épaules.

Pour donner un effet assez campagnard à l'ensemble, le seed portait une perruque, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, ainsi qu'un chapeau traditionnel de la région où il était censé habiter.

Squall, en maugréant : … si ce n'était pas pour lui…

Laguna : je sais, tu ne l'aurais pas fait… mais voit au moins le côté positif, personne ne se doutera de ta véritable identit !!

Squall : vu de ce côt

Laguna : allé, arrête de faire la tête !!! Ça pourrait être pire !!

Squall : comme ?

Laguna : hum… imagines que je vous aurais fait adopter un gosse…

Squall : papa !!!!

Laguna : ah, ah, ah !! Je plaisantais !!

Squall : …

Laguna : tu sais que t'es mignon lorsque tu râles comme ça ?

Squall : ça va, ça va !! Et si on allait s'occuper de ce fichu acte de mariage ?

Assis dos contre le mur, le jeune homme soupira en entendant les pas dans le couloir.

Ils venaient dans sa direction il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet !!

Soldat : alors, sorcier, on vit toujours ?

Combien de temps allaient-ils l'appeler comme ça ?

Est-ce qu'il ressemblait à un sorcier ? nan mais franchement !!!

Soldat, en rigolant : c'est l'heure de ta thérapie

Thérapie…

Ce mot rythmait le plus souvent avec séance de tortures pour lui faire tenter d'avouer ce qu'il n'était pas.

A moins que ce ne soit tout simplement une nouvelle manière de le tuer… ça n'étonnait même plus vu tout ce qu'il avait traversé ces derniers temps.

Irvine : Seifer…

Seifer : …

Irvine : désolé mon vieux

Seifer : _… pas autant que moi…_

Le regard du maire passa du président à la jeune femme assise à ses côtés comme pour juger la véracité de leur propos avant de prendre la parole.

Maire : … ça peut se faire, mais ça ne sera pas sans conséquence, vous vous en doutez.

Laguna : nous en sommes parfaitement conscients mais nous voulons toujours courir le risque…

(silence)

Maire, en soupirant : bien, dans ce cas, je nous vois pas comment vous en empêcher. De toute façon si je ne le fais pas, vous trouverez très certainement un autre moyen de mettre votre plan à exécution !!

Sortant le livre des registres de son tiroir, il l'ouvrit avant de s'emparer d'une plume de phénix.

Maire : je vous écoute…

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer, il le savait.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le seed déclina sa nouvelle identit

Mal…

A tel point qu'il ne ressentait presque plus la douleur…

Et après le seed se disait désolé, il le pouvait bien au vu de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir !!!

Mais il ne cèderait pas !! Hors de question qu'il entre dans leur jeu, même s'il devait en mourir !!

N'était pas Almasy qui veut…

Non…

Il ne céderait pas…

Pas avant que…

Avec une lenteur calculée, son corps toucha le sol sans que personne n'exquise le moindre mouvement pour le rattraper ou ralentir sa chute.

Irvine : … je crois que ça sera tout pour cette fois… ramenez-le dans sa cellule…


	6. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Sephy

Base : FF8

Genre : shonen aï / Romance / OOC et bien d'autre encore

Couple : à votre avis ?

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Square & Co (pour pas changer)

Notes de l'auteur :

Woé, ben si avec ce chapitre vous ne comprenez pas le pourquoi du titre, je ne peux absolument plus rien pour vous…

Marya Chapitre 5 

Trablia…

Ce petit bout de territoire abrite le plus grand et le plus sécurisé pénitencier de ce monde.

Il est connu pour la dureté des sentences qui y sont infligés mais surtout par le fait que personne…

Personne n'a jamais réussi à en réchapper vivant…

Le gardien raccrocha le combiné d'un geste lent avant de tendre à son vis-à-vis sa carte d'identité, non sans lui adresser un regard des plus intrigués.

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était bien celle-l !!

D'un geste qu'il voulait aimable – après tout, il lui devait quand même un certain respect – l'homme d'une trentaine d'année l'invita à le suivre, non sans lui lancer un avertissement quant aux dangers que pouvait représenter certains prisonniers avant de l'introduire dans le bureau du directeur.

Gardien : Monsieur le directeur…

Directeur : vous pouvez nous laisser, Alfred [[1]].

Alfred : bien, monsieur le directeur…. Madame…

La jeune femme inclina légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil que lui désignait son interlocuteur.

Directeur : veuillez nous excuser de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps mais voyez-vous, nous avons malheureusement certaines procédures à suivre et elles ne sont pas toujours des plus rapides… surtout dans des cas comme celui-ci…

Femme : je comprends tout à fait, monsieur Kramer [[2]]. La sécurité est quelque chose de primordial dans tout pénitencier.

L'homme opina de la tête avant d'étudier soigneusement son interlocutrice.

Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains lui arrivant à mi-dos, des yeux couleur émeraude qui reflétaient une certaine inquiétude et une aura d'innocence…

Kramer : _… je me demande comment elle a pu épouser un type pareil…_

Secouant négativement la tête pour chasser ce genre de pensée, il plongea le nez dans le dossier qu'il tenait devant lui pour reprendre une certaine contenance.

Kramer : connaissez-vous les faits qui sont reprochés à votre époux ?

Hochement de la tête

Kramer : bien. Donc vous devez vous douter qu'il y aura un nouveau procès…

Nouveau hochement de la tête…

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, tout comme elle savait très bien qu'elle allait être le verdict de celui-ci, ce qu'elle se garda bien de signaler.

Kramer : depuis son incarcération ici, votre mari s'est montré très peu coopérant, aussi nous avons été obligées de le mettre en cellule d'isolement pour éviter tout problème avec les autres détenus

Femme : ??? En isolement ? mais…

Kramer : ne vous inquiétez pas, il est en excellant sant !! Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de maltraiter nos pensionnaires !!

L'arrivée opportune d'un gardien dispensa la jeune femme de toute réponse, à son plus grand soulagement.

Gardien : Monsieur le directeur ?

Kramer : qu'y a t il ?

Gardien : Le prisonnier que vous désiriez a été amené dans le petit salon

Kramer : ah, très bien

Se retournant vers la « visiteuse », l'homme lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de prendre la parole.

Kramer : eh bien je crois que votre époux vous attend…

Il était assez curieux de voir comment allait se passer ces « retrouvailles »…

Kramer : si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Des bruits de pas résonnant à intervalles réguliers sur les pierres glacées qui recouvraient le sol…

On venait pour lui, il le savait, il le sentait…

Pas que se fusse quelque chose de vraiment facile à prévoir, mais vu le nombre d'écho qu'il pouvait compter, ils étaient au moins quatre et donc…

Gardien : hey, le sorcier !!

Bruits de serrure…

Regards se croisant brièvement où chacun cherche à découvrir ce qui amène l'autre…

Gardien : …. Tu as de la visite…

Son deuxième bourreau, un type aussi glacial que l'était l'une de ses anciennes connaissances [[3]], le scruta un moment avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de répondre à la question muette de son prisonnier avec la présence des chiens de garde à ses côtés.

Pourtant, il ne savait trop pourquoi mais celui qui fut autrefois l'homme le plus craint de la planète, remontait d'un cran dans son estime…

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, le blond se retrouvait dans une grande salle de bain sans aucun toutou pour le surveiller…

Seifer : _… c'est quoi le hic ?_

??? : … il y a aucun piège, si c'est ce que tu cherches…

Se retournant avec lenteur, il se trouva nez à nez avec l'un des visages qui l'agaçait le plus en ce moment.

Seifer : … que me vaut la présence du grand manitou dans ces lieux très reculés ?

Ignorant délibérément la remarque désobligeante de son aîné, le zébulon lui désigna la pile de vêtement qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

Zell : je te sers de garde du corps pour la journée, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir…

Seifer : mouais…

Il était guère convaincu par les paroles du seed. Après tout, qui croirait la personne responsable de sa situation actuelle ?

Tournant le dos à son interlocuteur, le blond entra sous la douche et ne prononça pas le moindre mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce.

Dans sa tête, toutes sortes de questions allaient bon train : et si l'hérisson disait la vérit ?

Il était vrai que les gardes avaient été plutôt prévenant avec lui pour une fois. Quelle en était la raison ?

Il n'allait certainement pas tarder à en connaître la réponse…

Seifer : _par Hyne, pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression que quelque chose va encore me tomber dessus ?_

Pressentiments étranges…

Seifer : _je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais déjà le regretter…_

Résignation…

Le blond pénétra à l'intérieur du petit salon réservé habituellement aux hauts dirigeants en visite…

Assis derrière son bureau, le président fixait d'un air inquiet la pendule de l'horloge.

A cette heure-ci, nul doute que son fils devait déjà être à l'intérieur du pénitencier.

Dans un geste lasse, il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Toute cette histoire lui avait brusquement fait prendre cinq ans de plus.

Avait-il eu raison de lui parler de tout ça ? N'aurait-il pas mieux valu que son fils ne sache rien ?

Autant de questions qu'il savait inutile mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser mentalement.

Son fils était toute sa vie désormais. Et le perdre reviendrait 

Laguna : … fais attention à toi, Squall…

Lorsque la porte du petit salon s'ouvrit à nouveau, personne ne put dire qui, des personnes présentes en cet instant, fut le plus surpris.

Le directeur, qui voyait pour la première fois le masque impassible de son prisonnier faire place à un ensemble d'émotions toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres…

Le seed, qui s'attendait à tout, sauf à voir une ravissante demoiselle se jeter au cou du blond…

L'ancien chevalier qui ne compris que ce qui lui arrivait qu'en réceptionnant une certaine boule brune dans ses bras…

Ou encore la jeune femme qui constatait avec surprise que les larmes qu'elle versait était non feinte…

Ne sachant que dire ou que faire de plus, l'ensemble des gardiens s'effacèrent pour laisser le couple seul.

Seifer : mais qu'est-ce que tu fous l ?!!!

Dans sa voix ne transparaissait aucune colère, juste de l'inquiétude, de l'inquiétude pour cette personne assez folle pour venir le rejoindre ici.

Squall : tu me manquais trop…

Paroles murmurées aux creux de l'oreille… 

Seifer : idiot…

Résumant à elles seules le besoin de deux êtres de se revoir… 

Seifer : merci d'être venu… d'être venu pour moi…

Le besoin de se sentir exister… 

****

**_Le besoin de savoir l'autre toujours à ses côtés…_**

Squall : je serais toujours là pour toi, Seif… toujours…

Et une promesse d'enfant venant de se concrétiser…   


* * *

[1] J'suis à cours d'inspi pour les noms débiles

[2] Woé, j'ai décidé que le Directeur serait un Kramer aussi

[3] l'auteur ne vise absolument personne…


	7. Chapitre 6

Auteur : Sephy

Base : FF8

Genre : shonen aï / Romance / OOC et bien d'autre encore

Couple : à votre avis ?

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Square & Co (pour pas changer)

Notes de l'auteur :

Woé, ben si avec ce chapitre vous ne comprenez pas le pourquoi du titre, je ne peux absolument plus rien pour vous…

Marya Chapitre 6 

Ils étaient l

Blottit tendrement l'un dans les bras de l'autre…

Ils étaient deux…

Rien qu'eux deux…

Et surtout…

Seifer : qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi…

Et surtout, ils étaient heureux…

Squall : tu tiens tant que cela à avoir une réponse ?

Murmures…

Soulagement…

D'un geste tendre, le blond passa une main dans la longue chevelure de son compagnon, un peu comme pour s'assurer que la présence de celui-ci était belle et bien réelle.

Seifer : … ils ont bien poussé depuis la dernière fois…

Squall : tu trouves aussi ?

Silence….

Silence en plein à des questions muettes…

Silence où l'acier rencontre un océan de malice et où toutes les révélations et les sous-entendus sont permis….

Seifer : … tu ne devrais pas être ici…

Squall : toi non plus…

Seifer : ne compare pas ma situation à la tienne !! je suis un criminel alors que toi…

Alors que lui…

Lui avait encore toute la vie…

Il avait…

S'éloignant de son cadet, l'ancien chevalier de la sorcière se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Était-il fou ou suicidaire pour chercher à le rejoindre chaque fois ?

Il ne comprenait pas…

Il ne le comprenait pas !!!

Pourquoi s'évertuait-il à rendre la situation plus compliquée encore qu'elle ne l'était déj ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-il l ?!!!

Squall : … est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Soupir  de résignation….

A quoi servirait de lui faire des reproches ? De toute façon, le brun n'en faisait chaque fois qu'à sa tête !!

Seifer : … tu vas finir par me rendre complètement cinglé, tu sais…

Sourire…

Squall : je sais…

Debout contre la vitre, le zébulon regardait silencieusement la scène qui s'offrait à lui sans parvenir toutefois à la comprendre totalement.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la jeune femme qu'il voyait en cet instant puisse être l'épouse de l'ennemi public numéro un mais surtout de Seifer.

Après tout, on parlait bien du Seifer Almasy, le chevalier de la sorcière qui avait, sans le moindre scrupule, tuer plusieurs centaines de personnes !!!

Elle semblait être aussi douce que lui pouvait être sanguinaire…

Aussi joyeuse et timide, qu'il était renfermé et calculateur…

Zell : _comment deux être aussi opposé ont-ils pu terminer ensemble…_

D'un regard distrait, il lut en diagonale le rapport qu'on venait de lui remettre à l'instant.

Marya Laine Almasy…

Elle était un an plus jeune que l'ancien seed qu'elle avait épousé il y a de cela près de quinze mois dans un petit village situé au pied des grandes montagnes entourant Winhill.

D'après les informations qu'on lui avait transmises, ils représentaient le couple modèle, sans le moindre ennuies…

Zell : _difficile à imaginer !!!_

Disant cela, il reporta à nouveau son attention sur les deux silhouettes qu'il pouvait voir derrière la vitre.

En cet instant précis, il ne savait dire s'il préférait voir l'ancien chevalier de la sorcière mort ou vivant…

Assis dans les bras de son aîné, le seed jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux tout en affichant son air le plus innocent.

Seifer : dis-moi…

Squall : hum ?

Seifer : comment m'as-tu retrouv ?

Squall : papa…

Seifer : ah…

(silence)

Seifer : et je suppose que c'est lui aussi pour…

A quoi servait-il de poser des questions auxquelles il connaissait déjà les réponses…

Seifer : tu ne partiras pas sans moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Squall : … non…

Seifer : pourquoi ?

Silence…

Seifer : pourquoi fais-tu ça…

Silence…

Squall : … tu ne voudrais pas connaître la réponse…

Se relevant, le brun fit quelques pas en avant afin que son compagnon ne puisse pas voir la larme qui s'apprêtait à couler le long de sa joue.

Squall : tu ne voudrais pas le savoir…

Se ressaisissant brusquement, le seed fit face à son aîné sourire aux lèvres.

Squall : tu crois qu'ils nous laisseraient nous balader dans le jardin ?

Seifer : _Squall…_

Il venait de comprendre….

Squall : le directeur a dit que j'avais la permission de rester avec toi toute la journée, alors autant en profiter, non ?

Il venait de comprendre pourquoi il était ici…

Aussi…

Deux bras…

Encerclant la taille du chef des seeds…

Cinq mots…

Murmurés au creux de l'oreille de façon à ce que seul lui les entendent….

Seifer : … moi aussi, je t'aime…

Squall : Seif…

Se retournant vers la grande vitre qui ornait la pièce, le blond s'adressa directement aux gardes qu'il savait les observer.

Seifer : hey, l'hérisson, on peut sortir d'ici ?

Les laisser seuls se balader dans les jardins, hein ?

Aux premiers abords, rien n'était plus risquer que de laisser son prisonnier se promener librement en dehors de l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée…

D'un geste de la main, il ordonna aux gardes se trouvant derrière lui d'exécuter la requête qui venait de lui être formulée.

Son aîné était peut-être suicidaire mais pas assez pour se permettre de mettre en péril la vie de sa propre épouse….

Sinon pourquoi se serait-il donner de cacher son existence aux yeux de tous ?

Deux jeunes gens…

Se promenant main dans la main….

Profitant de chaque moment, de chaque instant….

Seifer : … c'est une impression où ils vont tous nous faire un infar ?

Squall : ça serait bien, ça me simplifierait la tâche !!

Seifer : nan mais sérieusement…

Squall : sérieusement ?

Seifer : hum…

Squall : bah… ils viennent probablement juste d'apprendre que j'étais ta ravissante épouse

Seifer : ma ravi….

(silence)

Seifer : Squall, ne me dit pas que….

Squall : c'est Marya à present

Se plaçant sur la pointe des pieds, le seed déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres entre ouvertes du blond avant de lui faire un clin d'œil complice.

Seifer : … il veut vraiment me rendre dingue…

Squall : tu viens ?

Une main qui se tend…

Un sourire rempli d'innocence….

Et une phrase raisonnant dans son esprit telle une litanie…

« Si c'est lui qui doit me quitter aux portes des enfers, alors je le suivrais sans aucune hésitation…. »


	8. Chapitre 7

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : FF8  
Genre : shonen aï / Romance / OOC et bien d'autre encore  
Couple : à votre avis ?  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Square & Co (pour pas changer)

**Notes de l'auteur :**  
Et un nouveau chapitre !!! Un !!!!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Ultimate : m'ci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir !! et voici donc la suite

Nahamy : gomen, j'ai mis un peu beaucoup de temps avant d'écrire la suite (trop de fics --). Pour répondre à ta question, j'avais envie que Squall et Seif soient (presque) seuls contre le monde entier…. Histoire de les rapprocher encore un peu plus ;)

CryNienna : j'suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise parce que je me suis beaucoup amusée avec le caractère de Squall mdr Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire, avec une fin plus clair que dans And so (c'est pas dure, je sais)

**Marya **

**Chapitre 7**

Une jeune femme qui, le sourire aux lèvres traînait derrière elle son compagnon quelque peu réticent…

Un soupir…

Peut-être exaspéré ou peut-être de bonheur tout simplement…

Où était la comédie ?

Où se trouvait la réalit ?

Si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, l'ancien chevalier espérait ne jamais à avoir à se réveiller. Car pouvait-on trouver plus cruelle que ce qu'il était en train de vivre ?

Deux prunelles aux couleurs émeraude…

Se posant sur sa silhouette et l'observant sans rien dire…

Avec douceur, il glissa son bras autour de la jeune femme afin de l'amener à lui.

Seifer : pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Toujours la même question…

Squall : et toi, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rester tranquille ?

Toujours la même réponse…

Il en avait été ainsi depuis que son cadet était venu le chercher dans une prison située dans une forêt infestée de monstres.

Pourquoi le faisait-il ?

Ils avaient toujours été rivaux en tout alors pourquoi prenait-il la peine de le sauver chaque fois ?

Lorsqu'il avait posé cette question au président d'Esthar, ce dernier lui avait tout simplement ri au nez en lui disant qu'il devait certainement être aveugle pour ne rien voir.

Peut-être l'était-il au fond…

Squall : …dis-moi, à quoi ou plutôt à qui tu penses ?

Seifer : à toi…

Ne s'apercevant que trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire, l'ancien chevalier ne put que détourner le regard, tout en se maudissant mentalement de son erreur.

De son côté, le seed sembla un instant surpris avant d'afficher un sourire on ne peut plus ravi et de se jeter à son cou, les faisant basculer par terre tous les deux.

Seifer : arggg !!!!

Squall : j'suis contenteuuuhhhh !!

Seifer : Squall…

Squall : Marya, je t'ai dit !! Ma-ry-a !!!!

Soupir… 

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

Seifer : Marya, pourrais-tu te lever ?

Silence de réflexion…

Squall : nan

Seifer : Marya…

**_Comédie…_**

****

****

**_Vérité..._**

****

****

**_Où se cachait le vrai dans tout ceci ?_**

Squall, boudeur : tu viens juste de me dire que tu pensais à moi !!!

Seifer : hum… c'est vrai…

Squall : et ?

Seifer : et quoi ?

Squall : je peux savoir ce que tu pensais ?

Seifer : je ne sais pas…

Squall : Seif !!!

Seifer : on ferait bien de se relever avant que la fouine ne réapparaissait…

Squall : …

Seifer : mon ange ?

Squall : … on est réellement obligé de se lever ?

**_Eclats de rire…_**

****

****

**_Sincère…_**

****

****

**_Véritable…_**

Jamais personne, ne l'avait vu dans un état d'esprit pareil depuis qu'il était en détention…

Qui était cette femme ?

Voilà la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres mais que personne n'osait poser ouvertement.

Qui donc pouvait être assez cinglé pour épouser un type pareil ?

Car ce n'était pas comme si elle ne connaissait pas le passé de son époux. D'ailleurs comment aurait-elle fait pour ne pas savoir que ce dernier n'était autre que l'ancien chevalier de la sorcière, celui qui avait sacrifié des milliers d'innocents pour sa gloire personnelle !!

L'avait-il ensorcel ?

Impossible…

Le blond pouvait certes utiliser de la magie et des G-Forces mais ne pouvait invoquer des sortilèges.

Alors pourquoi ?

Regardant le jeune couple assis sur la pelouse, le zébulon tentait tant bien que mal de faire le point sur la situation.

S'ils étaient mariés depuis quinze mois à présent, elle aurait pu lui rendre visite lors de ces précédentes incarcérations. Hors elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Pourquoi ?

Deux solutions possibles : soit toute cette histoire n'était qu'une vaste comédie ayant pour but de faire annuler le procès, soit la jeune femme avait été dans l'indisponibilité de venir, tout simplement.

Intérieurement, il penchait assez pour la deuxième solution.

Il est vrai que s'il avait été dans la situation du blond, il aurait fait tout son possible afin que l'on ne trouve pas l'existence de son épouse qui aurait pu être un moyen de pression comme un autre.

La stupeur qu'il avait pu percevoir dans les prunelles aciers de son aîné à l'arrivée de la jeune femme pouvait pencher en cette faveur.

Restait un gros point d'interrogation…

Comment s'étaient-ils rencontr

Deux mains…

Se posant devant les yeux du président et lui cachant à présent l'ensemble de son champ de vision…

??? : qui est-ce ?

Sourire…

Retirant les mains de l'inconnu se trouvant derrière lui, il invita ce dernier à prendre place.

Laguna : cela faisait un petit moment, Sion…

L'intéressé lui adressa un regard lourd en signification

Sion : surveiller ton fils est loin d'être une partie de plaisir, crois-moi. D'ailleurs il ne me semblait pas que l'on pouvait avoir autant l'esprit tordu à son âge !!

Eclats de rire… 

Laguna : du nouveau ?

Sion : hum… nos deux tourtereaux sont ensembles pour le moment et Kramer bis ne se doute de rien. Remarque que s'il est aussi idiot que son frère…

Laguna : quel seed ont-ils envoy ?

Sion : un espèce de blondinet avec un tatouage sur la joue

Laguna : Zell Dincht…

Finalement, cette évasion risquait de leur poser plus de problèmes que prévu

Sion : tu as l'air inquiet

Laguna : hum… il est le seul à savoir utiliser son cerveau

Sion : tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

Laguna : … je ne sais pas si c'est une excellente idée…

L'homme déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son vis-à-vis avant de lui adresser son plus beau sourire.

Sion : ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne me verra pas…

Laguna, en faisant la moue : il y a intérêt !! j'ai pas réellement envie de lui expliquer pourquoi il existe un type comme toi sur cette fichue terre !!

Rires… 

Sion : tu es bien cruel avec moi, grand frère… mais c'est pour cela que je t'adore…

****

Avant que, dans un éclat de brume, le président ne se retrouve à nouveau seul…

L'après-midi touchait presque à sa fin et, avec lui viendrait l'heure de la séparation, l'heure des adieux aussi…

Assis sur la pelouse, le seed sur ses genoux, le blond tentait tant bien que mal de trouver une solution pour que son cadet renonce à son idée. Seulement…

Squall : Seif…

Seifer : hum ?

Squall, en soupirant : je sais très bien que depuis tout à l'heure tu essaies de trouver une solution pour me dissuader de faire quelque chose. Seulement…

(silence)

Squall : seulement tu sais très bien que moi que tu n'en trouveras pas.

Comme pour appuyer ces dernières paroles, le brun fixa son compagnon droit dans les yeux, sans broncher.

Seifer : … tu pourrais au moins me dire pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je vive…

Squall : et toi, pourquoi tiens-tu donc tant à mourir ?

(silence)

Squall : ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais personne qui tenait à toi ou que tu étais réellement coupable des crimes dont on t'accuse.

Seifer : j'ai tué… j'ai tué de mes mains des centaines d'innocents…

Squall : et alors ? Si tu ne l'aurais pas fait, j'aurais peut-être été à ta place, qui sait !!

Seifer : …

Squall : Seif, regardes-moi et réponds-moi franchement. Si tu étais à ma place à l'heure que tu ais, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

Seifer : … je me serais déjà certainement pas déguisé en fille…

Squall : pourquoi ? Tu me trouves pas mignonne ?

Disant cela, le brun se leva et fit un tour complet sur lui-même avant une main ne le ramène vers la poitrine du blond.

Seifer : trop… à mon goût…

Squall, moqueur : attention, je risquerais de prendre cela pour une déclaration !!

Seifer : Manzette !! Qu'aies-je fais l ?!!!

Il avait beau prendre un air pseudo dramatique mais ce qu'il venait de lui dire ne reflétait pas moins que la réalit : il avait littéralement flashé sur la « version féminine » du seed !!

Il fallait dire que celui-ci n'y avait pas été de main morte !!

Une jupe longue de couleur beige…

Un tee-shirt orangé lui arrivant au épaule…

Et ce petit chapeau qui lui donnait un air de la campagne et accentuait des prunelles vertes où brillait l'innocence que l'on pouvait conférer à la jeunesse.

Seifer : tu sais quoi ?

Squall : hum ?

Seifer : … je crois que… si je ne me savais pas condamné à mort, j'aurais demandé sur-le-champ ta main à ton père…

Squall : hum… tu sais que ça peut toujours s'arranger ça…

**_Là où la candeur fait place à la froideur…_**

****

****

**_Là où la joie cède à la rancoeur…_**

****

Squall : j'espère seulement que tu n'as rien contre les hommes !!

**_Un déclic…_**

****

****

**_Une explosion raflant la moitié du bâtiment…_**

Sion : … on dirait bien que la fête vient de commencer…


	9. Chapitre 8

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : FF8  
Genre : shonen aï / Romance / OOC / …  
Couple(s) : SxS ?  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Square & Co (pour pas changer)

Notes de l'auteur :  
Hum… je me demande si je ne devrais pas rajouter Drama…

Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) :

CryNienna : ben… après réflexion, j'ai décidé de changer ma fin…. Donc l'histoire sera un peu plus longue que prévu (au moins deux ou trois chapitres) et tout cela pour éviter que tu ne cours acheter des kleenex mdr

* * *

**Marya **

Chapitre 8

**_Un déclic…_**

****

****

**_Une première explosion raflant la moitié du bâtiment…_**

Seifer : wahh !!! mais qu'est-ce que…

**_Une voix…_**

****

****

**_Qui n'était que murmure…_**

Squall : chuutt !! Reste tranquille et continue de jouer la comédie !!

**_Des soldats…_**

****

****

**_Courant les armes à la main…._**

Squall : Seif ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai peur !!!

Seifer : c'est rien ma chérie, je suis l

**_Des pas…_**

****

****

**_Se rapprochant d'eux…_**

Seifer : qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!!!

Zell : si je le savais, crois-moi bien que je ne serais pas planté devant toi !!!

De mauvaise grâce, le blond saisit la main que lui tendait son cadet, tout en serrant de l'autre sa douce moitié qui affichait un regard on ne peut plus interrogateur.

Zell : pas de casse ?

Seifer : comme tu peux le voir…

Le zébulon opina de la tête. Certes, l'ancien chevalier allait être condamné à mort mais ce n'était pas une raison de le laisser crever là.

Zell : visiblement un groupe d'extrémiste à réussit à s'introduire dans le pénitencier…

Informations confidentielles mais peu importait.

Dans ce genre de situations, il préférait confier sa vie à cette personne qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment plutôt qu'à l'un de ces soldats Trabaldien qui risquaient de lui tirer lâchement dans le dos.

D'un geste, il lui fit signe de le suivre avant de prendre la direction de la prison. De son côté, le brun jouait son rôle à la perfection si bien que, par moment, l'ancien chevalier avait réellement l'impression qu'il n'était qu'une pauvre femme fragile devant être à tout pris protég !!

Squall : … je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ?

Seifer : au fait que tu me rends complètement dingue !!

Squall : hum… hum… serait-ce une déclaration ?

Seifer : ça risque bien de le devenir si nous sortons vivant de tout ceci !!

Disant cela, il se jeta, avec sa moitié, derrière un mur pour éviter une rafale de mitraillette arrivant dans leur direction.

Zell : bon sang !! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!!!

Cette question, le blond se la posait aussi mais il se le garda bien de le dire. Seul son compagnon restait…. Enfin…

Seifer : perso, je sais que je finirais trouvé comme une passoire alors maintenant ou un peu plus tard….

Zell : tu essaie de faire de l'humour, Almasy… mais je te signale que tu as ta femme près de toi.

Seifer : s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, crois-moi que je reviendrais de l'enfer pour te torturer !!

Zell : Maintenant !!

Prenant la main de la jeune femme, il se mit à courir en compagnie du seed, vers ce qu'il restait de l'énorme bâtisse.

Certes, elle s'était en partie effondrée mais elle n'en restait pas moins un bon rempart de protection contre ces personnes se trouvant à l'extérieur.

Soldat : chef !! Il n'y a plus aucun survivants parmi les prisonniers de l'aile Nord !!

Zell : manquait plus que ça !! Hey !! Toi !!

Au son de la voix, une silhouette se trouvant légèrement en retrait fit son apparition.

Zell : tu es arm ?

Hochement de tête

Zell : bien, dans ce cas, tu viens avec nous pour protéger la demoiselle… enfin, je veux dire madame…

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Seifer : ça vous arrive souvent d'engager des muets ?

Zell : la ferme, Almasy ou sinon j'te bute illico presto

Seifer : hum…. Permets-moi d'en douter. Je ne pense pas que Papi Kramer appréciait que tu me tue à sa place…

Le zébulon ne répondit pas…

D'ailleurs il n'avait rien à répondre car l'ancien chevalier avait juste sur toute la ligne. La seule raison pour laquelle il était toujours de ce monde était que Cid Kramer voulait le tuer de ses propres mains, et rien de plus.

Seifer : bon, on va o ?

Zell : … il existe un passage souterrain reliant la prison de Trablia à celle de la forêt…

Seifer : quand tu parles de la forêt, tu parles de cette vieille bicoque dans laquelle vous m'avez enfermé une semaine ?

Zell : woé…. Allez, avance !!

Seifer : mais après toi, très cher.

Reniflant, le seed prit la tête de la file, suivit par son aîné, l'épouse de ce dernier ainsi que le garde.

En dix minutes de marche, ils avaient dû tué une vingtaine de prisonniers, évité deux explosions spectaculaires et autant d'éboulements !!

Etant dans la pénombre depuis un bon moment, le chef des seeds put se permettre de prendre un air complètement blasé à chaque fois qu'il entendait un corps tomber.

Cela lui faisait autant d'effet que ces soaps à la tél

Le soldat qui le suivait s'en aperçut mais ne dit rien, n'ayant nullement l'envie de se retrouver réduit à l'état de viande haché. Car, pour être totalement indifférent à un tel spectacle, il fallait être fou ou bien suicidaire !!!

Squall : aie !!!

Seifer : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Squall : je crois que l'un de mes talons s'est emmêler à un fil…

Seifer : ??? Un fil ?

(silence)

Zell : p'tain de bordel de merde !!! Tout le monde court !!!!!

**_Un déclic…_**

Seifer : cours sans moi, hors de question que je laisse ma femme ici !!

Zell : bon sang, Almasy !! Tout va sauter !!!

Seifer : nan !!!

Squall : vas-y !! ne fais pas attention à moi…

Seifer : mais….

_**Une énorme déflagration…**_

Propulsé à dix mètres de là, la tête du blond heurta violement l'un des murs de la pièce dans laquelle il s'était trouvé propulsé.

**_Sang…_**

Se relevant péniblement, il se rendit à l'endroit où se trouvait il y avait encore quelques instants son cadet pour y découvrir un grand cratère…

Était-il réellement mort ?

_**Déclic…**_

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la personne qui lui avait pointé un flingue sur la tempe n'était autre que le zébulon.

Il ferma les yeux…

De toute façon, avec la blessure qu'il avait à la tête, il ne pourrait pas aller très loin.

_**Sang…**_

Mais ce n'était pas le sien.

Ce ne pouvait pas être le sien !!

Alors dans ce cas…

Se retournant lentement, il aperçut le corps sans vie du blond, baignant dans une mare carmine. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le troublait le plus.

Ce qui le trouvait n'était autre que ces deux prunelles d'un bleu océan qui le fixait avec une moue un peu déçue.

Squall : … j'ai perdu mes lentilles…

Seifer : idiot !! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

Squall : bah…

Seifer : je t'ai cru mort, Squall !!! Mort !!!

Ne pouvant plus supporter une telle pression, l'ancien chevalier se laissa tomber par terre.

Squall : hey, Seif, ça ne va pas ?

Sur ses joues…

Des larmes…

Squall : p'tain !! T'es vachi amoch !! j'aurais peut-être dû mettre moins de souffre dans le mélange…

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il en verserait pour lui…

Squall : hey !! Seif ? Tu vis toujours ?

Deux bras…

Encerclant la fine silhouette du seed en un geste possessif…

Seifer : … j'ai eu si peur de te perdre….

Squall : chuuttt !! Ne t'avais-je pas dis que je te protègerais au péril de ma vie ?

Seifer : justement, sombre idiot !! T'ai-t-il déjà arriver de penser que je ne voulais pas que tu meurs ?

Squall : tu es sûr que tu ne t'aies pas cogné la tête trop fort ?

Seifer : qui sait…

Disant cela, le blond embrassa langoureusement son cadet avant de lui passer sa chevalière au doigt.

Squall : ??? qu'est-ce que…

_**Sommeil…**_

Seifer : … un Almasy tient toujours ses promesses, tu devrais le savoir, Loire !!

Etrangement, il sentit ses paupières devenir extrêmement lourde et avait à présent tout le mal du monde à garder ses yeux ouverts.

Seifer : tu sais… j't'aime vraiment bien en fille, mais j'préfère ton sale caractère d'enfant capricieux…

Squall : woé ben la prochaine fois, l'enfant capricieux de laissera aller sur la potence !!

_**Rires…**_

Squall : tu ferais bien de te reposer, maintenant…

Seifer : … hum…

Se laissant aller contre la poitrine de son cadet, l'ancien chevalier ferma finalement les yeux sous ces dernières paroles…

Seifer : bonne nuit, Marya…

Sans se douter un seul instant que…

Squall : Bonne nuit…. Seif…

Des larmes se mettaient à couler le long des joues de sa douce moiti

**_Des bruits de pas…_**

****

****

Il ne bougea pas…

Squall : … peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'il attendait de lui, l'homme sourit.

??? : tu es un personnage étrange, Squall Loire…

Squall : et toi une ombre bien mystérieuse….

??? : chaque personne possède des secrets qu'elle ne souhaite pas voir dévoil

Squall : j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…

??? : tiens, toi aussi ?

Le seed sourit devant la pointe d'ironie qui perçait la voix de la personne se trouvant juste à ses côtés avant de reporter son attention à la silhouette se trouvant dans ses bras.

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas…_

_Où que tu sois,_

_Je veillerais continuellement sur toi…. »_


	10. chapitre 9

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : FF8  
Genre : shonen aï / Romance / OOC / Fantasy où Sephy écrivant un chapitre bizarre une fois de plus  
Couple(s) : beaucoup et peu à la fois ;;  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Square & Co (pour pas changer)

Notes de l'auteur :

« Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, mes frères !! Ce n'est qu'un au revoir !!! Oui, nous nous reverrons, mes frères, ce n'est qu'un au revoir !! » (Traduction : l'auteur pète un plomb et écrit des chapitres incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels)

réponse(s) au(x) review(s) :

CryNienna : ben à la base, je devais arrêter l'histoire ici… mais ça me faisait trop mal de penser que ça se terminerait comme ça alors…. J'ai continué un p'tit peu mdr Donc pas besoin de kleenex dans l'immédiat… enfin garde toujours un mouchoir à porter de main… (j'suis mega contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre ). Bisous !!

* * *

**Marya **

**Chapitre 9 **

* * *

**_Détonations…_**

****

****

**_Cris…_**

« Ne t'inquiètes pas…

Je vais m'occuper de toi….

On va s'en sortir, fais-moi confiance… »

**_Et malgré cela, cette personne continuait de sourire…_**

****

****

**_Pourquoi ?_**

****

« Je te protègerais….

Je te protègerais coûte que coûte… »

Qui était-elle ? 

« Au péril de ma vie s'il le fallait… »

Qui était-elle pour lui ? 

- Ils sont l !!!

Larmes… 

Il voulait se souvenir de ce visage qui lui souriait…

- Cours !!!

- Mais toi ?

- On s'en fiche !! Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!!!

Il voulait…

- Attention !!!!!

Un jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur. Comme tous les soirs, il venait de faire un cauchemar.

Il venait de revivre ce cauchemar !!!

Sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir après cela, le blond enfila son peignoir et se glissa hors de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas éveiller sa compagne qui s'était endormie sur l'un des canapés ornant la pièce.

Cela faisait à présent un peu plus de trois mois qu'ils vivaient tous les deux ici, dans un village bordant la capitale d'Esthar.

Ils ne manquaient de rien, profitant de chaque jour comme c'était le dernier.

Ils avaient tout pour être heureux ou enfin presque.

Se servant un verre de Tequila frappé, le jeune homme alla ouvrir la fenêtre afin de pouvoir contempler le ciel.

De son passé, il ne se souvenait de presque rien.

Sa compagne lui avait raconté qu'ils avaient, tous les deux, fait partie d'une de ces fameuses écoles réputées baptisées Garden University avant de découvrir que la vie normale n'était pas si mal que ça après tout et de décider de s'installer ici, à Esthar.

Depuis, ils semblaient mener une petite vie tranquille. Elle était institutrice primaire dans la petite école de leur village tandis que lui, il était visiblement instructeur militaire au Palais Présidentiel.

Visiblement car, une fois de plus, il ne souvenait pas…

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il adorait manier cette arme étrange qui portait le nom de gunblade. A un point telle qu'elle avait un nom : Hyperion.

Quittant un instant la fenêtre, il alla se resservir un verre d'alcool.

Toujours le même…

Le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'est qu'il détestait la Tequila – l'une des rares choses qu'il soit sûr, excepté son nom – pourtant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette manie.

Au village, tout le monde semblait l'apprécier, et les plus jeunes semblaient voir en lui un héros de temps moderne. Il n'était pas parvenu à comprendre pourquoi cela faisait tant sourire sa compagne lorsqu'il le lui demandait…

Elle était étrange quelques fois…

Derrière son éternel sourire joyeux se cachait un regard chargé de douleur, de peine mais aussi de regret…

Était-ce lui qui l'avait fait souffrir autant ?

Il s'était maint et maint fois posées la question sans y trouver une réponse qui puisse le satisfaire.

Elle se disait heureuse avec lui et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux sans détourner le regard.

Pourquoi ?

Avec douceur, il ouvra la fenêtre de façon à pouvoir sortir dehors.

Leur maison était située un peu plus en retrait du village de manière à ce qu'il puisse profiter d'une large étendue de verdure afin de s'entraîner.

Du moins, à ce qu'on lui avait raconté car, comme toujours, il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir émis le moindre avis à ce sujet.

Mais qui était-il au juste ?

Il avait beau retourner l'ensemble de ses souvenirs, tout ce qu'il vivait actuellement semblait lui correspondre si peu.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

S'allongeant sur l'herbe fraîche, il se remit à la contemplation des étoiles, espérant qu'elle puisse lui apporter une réponse.

Seifer : qui suis-je…

??? : … tu es toi, tout simplement…

Se retournant vers l'origine de la voix, il eut la surprise de voir sa compagne sourire.

Seifer : tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Femme : hum… disons assez longtemps pour te dire que tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions.

Seifer : je sais, seulement…

Un doigt…

Se posant sur sa bouche et l'empêchant de continuer…

Femme : un jour, tu retrouveras la mémoire, j'en suis certaine…

« Et ce jour-là…. »

Seifer : Fujin….

« Et ce jour-là…. »

Fujin : On rentre ?

«… Tu me quitteras pour aller le rejoindre… »

Saisissant la main qui lui était tendue, le blond se releva avant de jeter un dernier regard vers le ciel scintillant qui lui faisait face.

Qui était-il réellement, il ne le savait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne parvenait à se souvenir de ce visage qui hantait ces nuits…

La seule chose dont il pouvait néanmoins être certain était que les deux étaient irrémédiablement liés…

« Je te protègerais…

Au péril de ma vie s'il le fallait… »

Seifer : et moi… je te retrouverais, sois-en sûr….

# # # # #

Accoudé au balcon de la salle des fêtes de la prestigieuse BGU, un jeune homme observait cette étrange étoile qui traversait le ciel, brillant de mille feu comme seul peuvent le faire ces êtres exceptionnels ayant eu une vie trop courte pour pouvoir s'épanouir pleinement.

A ses côtés, un homme le fixait d'un air énigmatique…

Laguna : es-tu sûr de vouloir que cette histoire se termine ainsi ?

Squall : hum…

Ramenant l'une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille, le seed se retourna vers son paternel.

Squall : c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Entre-nous, ça n'aurait jamais marché.

Laguna : j'appelle ça prendre la fuite.

Squall : peut-être… mais c'est mon meilleur ami…

Tous deux reportèrent un instant leur regard sur le ciel. Une nouvelle étoile filante venait de passer…

Laguna : … si ce n'est pas toi qui viens à lui, il viendra à toi…

Disant cela, le président s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il se faisait tard et s'il ne rentrait pas bientôt, nul doute que ces crétins du gouvernement allait encore lui faire un sermon !!

Squall : dis-moi…. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Bien que son père lui tournait le dos, il put aisément deviner qu'il souriait mais d'un sourire remplis de tristesse.

Sa voix n'était que murmure si bien qu'il entendit à peine le nom qui lui était murmuré.

Laguna : Sion…

Opinant de la tête, le jeune homme posa le regard sur la chevalière qui ornait son annulaire droit.

Squall : tu crois réellement qu'il me cherchera ?

(silence)

Laguna : … j'en suis certain…

Posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte de verre, l'homme eut un léger sursaut en entendant une dernière fois la voix derrière son dos.

Squall : …. Bonne nuit… Sion

Sourire…

Il n'était pas un Loire pour rien…

Sion : Bonne nuit…. Marya…


	11. Chapitre 10

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : FF8  
Genre : shonen aï / Romance / OOC / Fantasy ou épilogue sephiresque  
Couple(s) : beaucoup et peu à la fois ;;  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Square & Co (pour pas changer)

Notes de l'auteur :  
C'est l'épilogue !!!!!!  
Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont soutenu pendant tout ce temps J'espère que cette fin leur plaira doutes, doutes

* * *

Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) :

CryNienna : après 3 semaines d'absences (vacances), me revoici avec l'épilogue de Marya Je voudrais y faire une séquelle, tu en penses quoi ? Si tu préfères la fin comme elle est, moi je la laisse… (pas tué !!)

* * *

**Marya **

**Epilogue **

Que feriez-vous si on vous avait prouvé noir sur blanc que vous étiez la seule personne sur cette fichue planète à pouvoir sauver la vie d'un type dont vous n'en auriez rien à cirer si ce n'était pas votre meilleur ami ?

Vous auriez très probablement eut l'un d'un con, fixant cette personne en face de fou d'un regard totalement ahuri avant de pester tous les jurons que vous connaissiez en vous demandant pourquoi c'était sur vous que tout ceci tombait.

C'est ce que j'ai fais…

Et où cela m'a-t-il amen ?

A faire sauter l'ensemble d'un pénitencier hautement sécurisé et à me déguiser en fille pour pouvoir sauver ce satané blond qui a un don certain pour attirer le danger !!!

Par Hyne !!

Pourquoi m'a-t-il été donné de craquer sur un type pareil ?!!!!

Wo

Mieux vaut ne pas avoir de réponse à ce genre de questions…

Vous vous demandez très certainement ce que je vais faire maintenant qu'il est sain et sauf et en sécurit ?

Si ce que Sion a dit est vrai, il me reviendra…

Après tout, ne m'est-il pas toujours revenu ?

En attendant…

Que diriez-vous d'un bon verre de Tequila Bris ?

Owari


	12. note de l'auteur

Hello tout le monde !!

Malheureusement, il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre mais plutôt de… hum… vous annoncer la suspension de certaines fics en cours ?

La raison ?

Le manque de reviews qui me déçoit terriblement…. Nan !! Rassurez-vous, je plaisante et loin de moi l'idée de vous faire du chantage à la review, je trouve ça complètement stupide.

Le problème vient essentiellement du fait que, comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis dans l'impossibilité d'assurer une mise à jour hebdomadaire pour certaines fics et donc ça vous pénalise.

Comme je ne sais pas quand je compte reprendre certaines fics, je préfère les suspendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre (à traduire lorsque je serais à mène de pouvoir publier un chapitre par semaine).

Les fics concernées sont :

Kokoro no Ojisama (Prince of Tennis) : je suis assez sceptique… peut-être qu'elle reprendra bientôt, qui sait. Enfin en attendant, je la place ici

Belong to you (Fushigi Yuugi) : me faudrait des journées de 48h…

D'amour et d'amitié (Saiyuki) : je suis victime du syndrome « j'adore Homura » alors que c'est une fic Goku/ Konzen donc niveau inspi c'est pas ça

Au-delà de toute espérance (Gundam Wing) : je sais la saison 2 vient à peine de commencer mais euh… est-ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un ce que je raconte ?

Litanies Books (Gundam Wing) : ça tombe assez bien pour cette fic car tout le mlonde la trouve zarb mdr

Néanmoins, certaines fics continueront d'être updatée comme :

Sing for me (Gravitation) : voir la section juste en dessous

What I didn't know (Harry Potter) : là j'ai pas le choix sinon Krysta (ma beta) et Orphée Potter risquent de me jeter un sortilège impardonnable et encore !! Ça c'est la mort la plus rapide que je puisse espérer !! D'ailleurs je poste directe le suivant chapitre… (gentille, Orphée, range le katana)

Concernant les fics tel que :

My Sweet Love (Gundam Wing) : il existe bien une saison 3 sur mon pc, pour ceux qui ne s'en serrait pas doué mdr Mais je crois que vous en avez largement eu assez avec 2 saisons, non ? Donc, je ne pense pas la publier (étrange, c'est la seule fic où j'ai un petit peu d'avance mdr)

Sing for me (Gravitation) : je pense peut-être faire une suite… pour Noël ? Mais pas avant, emploie du temps trop chargé (mais je crois que vous vous êtes habitué sur cette fic mdr)

Marya (Final Fantasy 8) : j'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écrire la suite !!! Gomen !!! Pourtant Hyne sait que j'adore mon p'tit Seif et à quel point je souffre de le savoir ainsi. Euh…. Disons pour Noël aussi ? (j'suis trop motivée quand il s'agit de FF mdr)

Voilà, je pense que je dois avoir abordé toutes les fics en cours ou dont vous seriez susceptible d'attendre la suite.

Encore une fois, je suis désolée mais je suis vraiment dans l'impossibilité d'updater chaque fic chaque semaine sauf peut-être pour Harry Potter où vos remarques (il y a aussi les menaces d'Orphée Potter mais bon…. Mdr) m'aides à avancer assez vite (vi bon, je viens tout juste de terminer le chapitre mais l'intention y était).

A noter que ce n'est pas toujours de ma faute, ffnet m'empêche d'updater par moment ceci dit, et pour terminer car ça commence à faire long, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutien et surtout à vous dire :

Je n'abandonne pas mes fics !!! je les mets juste entre parenthèses pendant quelques temps (nan pas six mois, je vous rassure tout de suite)

Voilà !!

Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Bisous à toutes et tous ( ??? on ne sait jamais si des garçons lisent mes fics mdr)

Sephy


	13. Annonce

Annonce !

Hello tout le monde !

Ça fait un petit moment que vous n'avez pas entendu parlé de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! Du moins pas encore…

Mais j'ai déménagé en Ecosse il y a deux mois et, malheureusement, j'ai tout le mal du monde pour réussir a avoir internet chez moi…

Donc je vous rassure tout de suite :

NON, JE N'ARRETE PAS L'ECRITURE NI AUCUNE DE MES HISTOIRES EN COURS !

J'attends juste d'avoir ma connexion internet pour pouvoir les publier.

Kisu

Sephy

Qui est prête a n'importe quoi pour récupérer une connexion…


End file.
